


變得坦率的開關。

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	變得坦率的開關。

第5章 變得坦率的開關。

A side  
nino為了我穿上了可愛的圍裙，在家裡做了飯等我。

這樣太棒了！！

畢竟你看啊～，明明是突然決定要見面的，卻為我準備了那麼多哦？  
能感受到愛對吧。

其實是想馬上抱住他親上去推倒的，但是不能太心急、不能太心急……  
畢竟，我是紳士嘛！！

感動地吃著美味的親手製作的料理，發現nino正一動不動地盯著我。

A「很好吃哦，nino醬」

Ｎ「……謝謝。」

fufu，害羞了害羞了  
不過真的很好吃。

雖然知道nino手很巧，什麼都能做到，但沒想到他居然那麼擅長做料理啊。

A「話說，nino今天有空真是太好了！  
工作幾點結束的？」

Ｎ「今天很早哦。晚上7:00就結束了。  
其實，本來那之後是和前輩約好要去喝酒的，」

A「欸？！」

Ｎ「啊，但是我們什麼時候都能去喝，所以沒關係的哦？」

是取消了之前的預約啊……

A「對不起，明明跟我說就好了……反正和我的話明天也是可以的。」

Ｎ「所以都說了沒問題的了啦。」

A「但是，取消了和前輩的約酒，完全不像nino的作風……這樣好嗎？」

要是因為我的任性，和前輩的關係變差了，該怎麼辦啊。  
我這樣想著，被nino一臉不爽的瞪了。

啊，糟了。

Ｎ「真煩啊。都說了沒關係的了。  
我自己樂意的嘛。」

A「……對不起。」

Ｎ「再說了，本來就是你自己強硬地說今天要來的對吧？！」

就是那樣啊。  
不等nino的回信，就發消息說會過去見他。

A「對不起啊，nino……我只考慮了自己……」

Ｎ「……。」

A「那個啊，」

Ｎ「不要再說了。好不容易能見上面，我不想吵架。」

nino完全不看一向我這裡，像是自說自話一般嘟囔道。  
他把餐具放到水槽裡開始收拾了，我急急忙忙地把盤子裡剩下的一點點料理塞進了口中。

看著在洗盤子的nino的背影，圍裙巨大的蝴蝶結在背後一晃一晃的，非常可愛。  
但是我們就那樣都沒有說話，屋子裡只能聽到餐具們互相碰撞的聲音，什麼都不說，讓我感到寂寞起來……

我把剩下的料理用保鮮膜包了起來，一邊在心裡一個勁地反省著。  
完全是我的錯。

Ｎ「……洗澡水，已經放好了。」

A「欸？」

Ｎ「不去洗嗎？」

A「nino……」

Ｎ「很累了吧。去好好泡個澡吧。」

A「但是，」

Ｎ「如果是我穿著比較大的運動服的話，相葉桑應該也能穿得下的吧。」

……雖然是面帶微笑地看著我，但那一看就是營業笑容啊。

A「……謝謝。」

從身後抱住了還在洗碗的nino，在他耳邊輕輕的吻了一下。

A「我很快就洗完出來。那之後讓我多親幾下？  
連收拾都讓你來，對不起啦，謝謝。」

Ｎ「嗯……」

洗完澡後再好好地道一次歉吧。  
雖然讓你取消了之前的約定，但是能見面真的很開心，想是這樣坦率地告訴他吧。

……心情，會不會變好呢。

我邁著沉重的腳步向浴室走去。

 

N side  
好險啊⋯⋯！！  
被從背後抱住，吻落在我耳邊。

不知道是不是因為以為我在生氣，相當克制的吻軟軟的，仍有餘溫殘留在耳邊，我的內心不再淡定。

看向相葉桑，他一臉傷心卻又色情。  
從未見過他這種表情。

心跳撲通撲通地狂跳，淚水潤濕了眼眶。

這次的事情，不是相葉桑的錯。  
取消和前輩演員的約定是我自說自話的判斷。

而且，明明不實話實說就好了……我真是個笨蛋。  
相葉桑會在意的，這種事情明明只要想想就能猜到。

比起臨時取消了和前輩的約飯，居然沒有注意到這麼簡單的事情，才更不像我的風格。

N「明明，只是太想見相葉桑了而已……」

如果剛剛吵架的時候，能像這樣那麼坦率地說出來的話，肯定就不會像，現在弄得那麼僵了。

為什麼我沒法變得坦率呢。

拿著給相葉桑換洗的衣服，向浴室走去。  
其實無論是這件運動衣還是這條褲子，都是今天才買的。

準備放在我家的，相葉桑專用的運動服。  
“簡直像是在同居一樣啊”心裡這樣開心地想著，買著東西的輕率的自己真是個笨蛋。

沒法而變得坦率...  
明明之前撒嬌了就可以坦率地說出自己的想法...

在浴室外脫衣服的地方發了一會兒呆，水聲停了。

A「...nino？你在外面嗎？」

聽到相葉桑從浴室裡發出的聲音，比往常更色氣，讓我不禁心動了一下。  
剛剛被親吻過的而且又燙了起來。

N「換洗衣服，我放在這裡了哦。」

A「謝謝。」

 

...好像跟他撒嬌。

N「相葉桑。」

...想要坦率地說出自己的心情。

A「嗯？怎麼了？？」

N「我能一起進去洗嗎……？」  
嗙！被自己用力打開的門嚇到了。

然後看到的是，相葉桑震驚的臉。

N「fufu……別光著身子作出那麼滑稽的表情啦。我會笑出來的啦。」

A「滑稽是什麼了啦！」

N「我有說那麼驚人的事情嗎？」

A「不.....過來。一起洗吧。」

這確實是會被嚇到呢。  
想要一起洗澡什麼的，我肯定是不會說出口的啦。

但是，為了讓自己變得更加坦率，相葉桑的幫助是必須的。

雖然被相葉桑看著非常害羞，但是我裝作不在意的樣子快速地扒光了自己，走進了浴室。

相葉桑已經洗完了身子，在泡澡了。

A「身子，要我幫你洗嗎？」

N「我剛剛已經洗過一次了所以不用了。就只是沖一下。」

A「是這樣嘛—？！真遺憾。」

稍微沖了沖身子

A「明明都已經洗過一遍了，是很想跟我一起泡澡嗎？」

相葉桑非常開心地摸著我的頭。  
這時，水從剛洗完的頭髮上滴了下來，他一臉有些麻煩地把頭髮撩到了腦後，我被這個小動作撩得心跳咚咚不止。

真帥氣啊……  
N「相葉桑……」

A「怎麼了？」

N「想吻你。」

變坦率的開關打開了。

A「誒……」

N「要甜甜的那種。像是要融化其中的吻……」

相葉桑一把把我拉過去，雙手托起我的臉，啾地吻了我一下。

A「像這樣……？」

N「要更多……更甜蜜的那種，」

話還沒說完，右手就環到他腦後被固定住了，左手摩挲著他的腰，唇被他吻住了。

N「唔……嗯……」

A「nino，張開嘴……」

我聽他的話將嘴微張，相葉桑的舌頭就纏住別我的。  
色情的水聲在浴室中迴響，感覺自己的腦袋快要壞掉了。

N「哈……唔……啊嗯！」

一一舔過我的牙齒，令人發顫的快感充斥全身。  
被自己的呻吟煽動情欲的自己真是個變態。

A「好可愛……」

N「相，相葉……桑」

A「嗯……？」

N「最喜歡你了。一直忍不住想見你……！」

A「nino……！」

N「唔嗯，kiss不要停……」

啾啾地，不斷變換著角度，或輕或深的吻交替著，  
其間，我努力地說著話，想要將自己的心情傳遞過去。

N「你說今天會過來見我，我超級開心的。」

A「……嗯。」

N「雖然臨時取消了之前約好的飯局可能不太好……」

A「……嗯。」

N「但是，無論如何，都想見你嘛……啊嗯！！」

乳頭突然被用力捏住，身子不禁顫抖起來。  
好舒服……！！

N「我任性了……對不起……」

A「呐，nino……」

一邊舔弄著我的乳頭，相葉桑靜靜地說道。  
呼出的氣……撫過乳頭……好有感覺。

A「nino沒有錯。就算是說了任性的話……也都是我讓你那樣做的。」

N「不要——唔！！」

乳頭被輕輕咬住，我發出來像是大叫般的呻吟。  
只是胸部……就這樣了。

A「你發出了那麼H的呻吟……也是我的錯哦。」


End file.
